1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a shielding mechanism, and more particular to a shielding mechanism for shielding an insertion slot of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The current electronic product such as a camera or a mobile phone is provided with several interfaces for other external devices. In addition to the insertion slot for a memory card, the electronic product is also equipped with an insertion hole for an external power input, an insertion slot for a USB connector or an insertion hole for an image transmission terminal. The earlier electronic product lets the input/output insertion slot (hole) to be exposed to both sides of the electronic product, and thus dust may be accommodated in the insertion slot easily to affect the reliability of electrical connection.
The current electronic product such as a camera or a mobile phone is often equipped with a rubber soft cover to protect the above-mentioned insertion slot, thereby avoiding dust from accommodating therein to affect the electrical connection. However, after a long-term use, the rubber soft cover may be fractured due to elastic fatigue. Further, once fractured, the rubber soft cover cannot be repaired, so that the insertion slot of the electronic product will be exposed to the outer environment again.
On the other hand, in operation, the rubber soft cover does not have a concrete feeling of finishing a stage, so that the user may not make the rubber soft cover to cover the insertion slot correctly. As a result, the rubber soft cover may fall out of the insertion slot when the electronic product is moved.
Furthermore, the rubber soft cover does not match the shape design of the electronic product, affecting the visual effect of the external appearance of the electronic product.
Consequently, because of the above technical defects, the inventor keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.